


Dance Little Liar

by iambrianstorms



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: AM Era, Light Spanking, M/M, One-Shot, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambrianstorms/pseuds/iambrianstorms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is very shitty at poker and he knows it. After losing, the lad will regret ever playing this stupid game...</p><p>Or maybe he'll enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Little Liar

**Author's Note:**

> HI! So this one-shot is the main reason why my other fic ('Electricity') hasn't been updated yet. But don't blame me, since this idea entered my head I couldn't ignore it and now is finally something solid and very, very naughty. 
> 
> They are openly gay in this fic, both of them, and single as well. So, you know, everything can happen.
> 
> Hope it's worth reading, and hope the smut is enjoyable (cause I don't have enough confidence in my smut after all). Thank you!

'I have an idea for the prize'

  
  
'Spit it out, Matt'

  
  
'The winner chooses someone to perform a lap dance, wha' about tha?'

  
  
'I know you'd like to see me naked, but come on, that's not the best idea'

  
Matt giggled.

  
'I didn't say anything about getting naked, you perv. And you're that unconfident, certain you're going to lose?'

  
'Alex is shitty at poker' Jamie said, somewhere behind both, receiving a laugh from Nick, who agreed.

  
'Alright, I'll do it'

  
'Oh no, his pride was hurt!' The guitarist said in a dramatic tone, as the other two laughed. Alex looked at him and mouthed a 'fuck you' before sitting at the table.  


 

* * *

  
  
'Ah, stick this bloody hand in your ass, Mal!'   


'What a bad loser you are, Alex'

  
'Fuck you'

  
Alex got up and started looking for his cigarette pack; as he found it, Nick laughed loudly and caught his attention.

  
'What?'

  
'Matt gave me an idea'

  
'Oh no. His ideas are the worse ones'

  
'I fink is the other way around. As LGBT members of our group-'

  
'Hell no' Jamie whispered.

  
'Alex is going to dance for Cookie'

  
The guitarist burst in laughter, as Alex cursed in disbelief. 'Why I'm always getting the worse one?' he sighed and, looking at his mate, his eyes sparkled in anger.

  
'You are our sex symbol, Alex, we must see if you deserve the throne' Matt said, smiling.

  
'It’s not fair. Jamie should dance for me'

  
'Yeah, right. I'm terrible at those hip movements, but you, you're very good at it' the lad said wif a rather flirty smirk.

  
'What? Have you been watching me on stage, Jameh?'

  
'Maybe'  
  
Matt clapped his hands and both heads turned to his direction. 'Stop flirting, you'll have time for this later'. Alex exhaled a cloud of smoke before speaking again. 'Alright. What are the rules?'  


'Rules?'  


'Yeah. Can I touch him? Can he touch me? When I'm able to stop?'  


'Oh, these rules. Ah... Jamie can't touch you, but you can do whatever you want'  


Alex smirked. 'Okay...' When he put the cigarette on his mouth again, his eyes shined in mischief. 'I have a challenge'  


Nick nodded in curiosity.   


'I want you both to make me margaritas' he pointed at the bassist and drummer with his hand, 'If I get Jamie hard'  


The lad chocked in his beer.   


'I'm pretty sure I can. Yes or no?' 

  
Jamie shouted a 'No!' looking at his friends for agreement, but their smiles were telling him what he didn't want to hear. 'No way!'

  
'We have a deal' the bassist said.

  
'For fuck's sake, Nick!'

  
'Shut up, Jameh, we know you want it'

  
The guitarist got up with a sigh and headed to the center of the room; he pushed a chair to his side and sat down, his legs apart, his arms crossed against his chest. 'Come here, slut'. Alex made an overdramatic face and brought his hand to his mouth, acting offended. 'Hey, I'm a stripper, it’s a serious job, alright? Respect me'. 'Sorreh'  


'Al?'

  
'What, Matt?'

  
'Please, keep your boxers on'

  
'Sure'

  
Alex smashed his cigarette in the ashier and turned around. He walked slowly, like the room was a stage and he was the main character in a scene, towards the chair. Stopping right at his front, he whistled at Matt.

  
'Our DJ must provide me a soundtrack'

  
'Oh, I was choosing one right now'

  
As he touched his cellphone's screen, a low, definitely seductive beat started. 'Why the hell you have strip club's songs in your phone?'

  
'Breana'

  
Jamie tilted his head to the right. 'It makes sense'  


'Start this bloody show already!' Nick said, faking impatience.

  
'Calm your ass, Mal' 

  
'And you better shake yours, Al'

  
Taking his boots off, Alex slowly approached the chair; his hips in sync with the song as his eyes were intensely observing Jamie. 

  
He leaned down slowly, dancing, and placed both of his hands in the guitarist's knees, gazing at him with a teasing pout on his lips. His hands made their way up his thighs, both of Alex's thumbs caressing his legs teasingly. In a sudden move, Jamie's belt was unbuckled and the lad was sliding it away from his pants. When the guitarist was going to question him, Alex placed his index finger in front of the other's lips, to get him quiet. 

  
'Don't worry laa, I'm the only one stripping today'  
  
He grabbed both of Jamie's wrists and pressed them against the back of the chair, using his belt as a rope and wrapping it around his hands. Alex came back to his earlier position, in front of his mate.  


'It’s hurting you?'

  
'Nah, not really'

  
'Amazing'

  
His talented fingers quickly found his own belt, discarding it on the floor. Alex took a step forward and closed Jamie's legs with his own thighs, unbuttoning his shirt while he sat down on the guitarist's lap. In that moment, the music changed to a way more energetic one, and the singer took the opportunity to move his hips against his mate's. Jamie faced the situation with all the cards he had on his sleeves: he swallowed all the unquestionable tension between both of them and smiled, as if showing Alex he was on control of everything. His belly was dancing with the same euphoria exhaling from Alex's body, tho. Matt approached Nick's ear and whispered, hoping that none of the other two could hear him: 'They're so going to fuck each other after this ends'. Nick blinked at him and continued to watch the little show.  


* * *

  
  
**Two hours earlier, in a way more sober conversation:**

  
'Matt?'

  
'What, Mal?'

  
'I need your help'

  
'Sure, mate'

  
'I want to play cupid tonite'

  
'Alright. Which lovebirds are we helping, then?'  


Instead of answering, Nick pointed at Jamie and Alex with his head, while both were isolated from the party, talking on the kitchen. Matt casted him a surprised look: 'Really?'  


'Yeah, mate, they're lonely. A nice shag would cheer them up'  


Matt furrowed his eyebrows in fake chock.  


'I thought you were romantic, Mal'  


'I am. Nothing increases love like sex. My heart aches from all the hopelessly flirting between those two'  


Matt smirked. 'That's true'  


'Its a deal, then'

 

* * *

  
When the last button was free, Alex carefully slipped away from the shirt and wrapped his arms around Jamie's neck. With a trust of his hips, Alex smiled at the lad beneath him; 'How is it going down there, Cookie? Everything alright?'  


'Couldn't be better'

  
'Actually, I fink that it could'

  
Alex slid his hands down Jamie's torso, then proceeding to unbutton his own pants, unzipping it impossibly slow. He got up with no rush and - dancing - got rid of his jeans. Now, the red on Jamie's cheeks were the definitive proof that yes, it got better.

  
'I don't lose anything if you get me hard, right?'

  
Alex threw his head back, laughing.   


'No, nothing but your honor'

  
Jamie shrugged. 'Eh, that’s alright, I don’t use it that much'

  
Alex sat down on his thighs again and, as the beats of the song increased its intensity, he would grind stronger against Jamie. In a considerable amount of time, he was practically bouncing on his lap, his pelvis pressing against the other's, his hands hooked in Jamie's neck once again. The guitarist could feel the flush of blood going down his body, stopping right between his legs, and all he managed to do was sigh. Getting the signal, Alex slowed down only to stare at the space between their bodies; 'Oh, look what we have in here!'. His brown eyes locked in Jamie's bulge as he bit his lip. He lifted his head in time to see Matt and Nick smiling at each other. 'You two owe me margaritas'  


'Yes, we are aware of that. But, you know, both of you should finish this before drinking more, huh?'

  
'I can't believe it'

  
'Believe in what?'

  
'You both knew this was going to happen, didn't you? That's why you chose me to dance'  


Matt smiled, 'Of course not!'

  
'You wankers' Jamie stated.

  
'Come on, we were only easing things between you two, that's all' Nick said with a grin.

  
Jamie could feel his cock twitching, and the lack of friction on it was becoming unbearable. He moved his knee in order to get Alex's attention; the lad shifted his head to his direction. 

  
'Yes?'

  
'Can you free me hands, please?'

  
'Wait a bit' he whispered before gazing back at the bassist.

  
'Easing which things?'  


'You two have been kinda lonely these last weeks, I was trying to help'

 

'Alex, please'

  
The singer looked at him and narrowed his eyebrows like asking 'What?'. Jamie pointed at his lap with his head and, in a second, he got it. Alex smiled teasingly while his fingers headed south, the 'plock' of Jamie's button being opened became the only audible sound in the room. 'Oh, I see, you need a bit of help. Nick, Matt, I think Jamie needs me help, exclusively'. The two lads didn't even said a word, they only picked up their coats and headed outdoors in a rush; before going, though, Matt reached for his wallet and threw a colorful patch in their direction. 'Don't forget to use protection' he shouted between chuckles, closing the door behind him.

  
'Wot a pair of pricks'  


'Why? I'm kinda happy they done tha'  


Jamie tilted his head in confusion. 'Really?'  


'Yeah, I wouldn't complain about both of us, together. Even if only for a nice shag'

  
The lad blushed. 'Eh, then I won't hide that I thought about it, once or twice..'

  
'And why you never said a word?'  


'What ye wanted me to say? Hey Al I know we are best mates but let’s fuck casually?' he paused to shift on the chair, uncomfortably, 'Please, free me hands, would you? I need to... You know'

  
Alex furrowed his eyebrows and smiled, both of his hands going down; one rested in Jamie's upper thigh while the other worked the zipper open. 

  
'I have an idea'

  
The small piece of metal flew open and Alex closed the space between them with a kiss; his mind falling into place as Jamie's taste was familiar, yet completely new. With a wet noise, Alex pulled back and dived into Jamie's eyes, his fingers curling the blond bits of hair peeking from his underwear. A sudden yet powerful wave of electricity shook his body as Alex's fingers slid into his jeans; at the lightest contact on his shaft, Jamie moaned and pressed his lips against the other's again, sucking and biting and absorbing every part of his being. The singer desperately slipped away from his lap onto the floor, his hands tucking in Jamie's pants, bringing them down as well. He quickly threw his motorcycle boots somewhere else and did the same to his jeans; Alex sink his teeth on his own lip as brown eyes locked on the hardened cock right in front of him. On his knees, Alex leaned closer until his cheeks found themselves between Jamie's nice thighs and placed an almost ingenuous peck on his pale skin. 'Hm, Cookie, you look so good from down here' he murmured with a smirk. 'You look good in every angle' the guitarist whispered back with a smile. He shifted on his seat and sighed; 'You're really not going to release me?'

  
'Why should I?'

  
'Coz then yer punishment will be smaller. Now, it’s already quite painful' he said, dragging the last word with an amused tone. Alex looked at him while wearing wide eyes; 'Oh yeah?'

  
He got impossibly closer and rubbed his mouth against Jamie's head, the cotton of his underwear standing as the only obstacle between both. The blue-eyed lad shivered but straightened up, maintaining his pose.

  
'You should act nicer, otherwise I'll have to bent ya over the dinner table and give ye a lesson, laa'  


Alex's composure was demolished by his phrase and all he did was nod at the lad and kiss his cock through the fabric. Jamie smiled.  


'Clever boy'  


His fingers pulled teasingly the waistband of the underwear and a shaky breath escaped from his reddened lips. He discarded the piece of clothing before sucking the tender skin of his testicle, making Jamie moan; Alex's gaze locked on the fully hard dick lying against the lad's stomach, gently curving to the right. 

  
'Alex, why you don't put yer pretty little lips on me, eh?'

  
The singer nodded with a grin and, combing his hair back and tucking a few wild strings behind his ear, Alex involved Jamie's head with his mouth and moaned in lust as the guitarist arched his back against the chair.

  
'Oh, fuck, yes, exactly like this'

  
Smiling at him around his cock, Alex bobbed his head up and down, spreading the pre-cum that kept dripping on his tongue; the singer slid his fingers downtown and caressed himself, his hand buried inside the light coloured underwear. 'Fuck, Al, yeah' he whispered with a pleased whimper as the singer pulled away sloppily, his saliva all over Jamie's cock. 'Will you free me now?' the lad whispered, his brows curled up in question. 'Yeah, I think I can do that' he agreed with a smirk, getting on his feet and proceeding to do as Jamie asked. As his hands were free, the guitarist sighed in relief and massaged his reddened and marked wrists; 'You owe me one, Turner' he spoke with a mischievous shine on his eyes. 

  
'Oh yeah? And how are you going to charge me?' he murmured as he approached Jamie again. The lad got up and pulled Alex against his own body, a synchronized whimper resulting from the crash of their torsos, and the guitarist pressed their lips together in a hurry that only youth can harness. He pressed Alex's back against the wall and proceeded to get his own hand in the lad's boxers, squeezing him as the singer melted into his touch; Jamie moved on to kiss his neck and his ears were tingling with the other's lustful cries each time he would give it a stroke. 'Jameh, I'm not your bloody guitar, stop playing wif me and just go ahead' he murmured between desperate heartbeats. The guitarist sucked a small portion of skin next to his ear - a extremely sensitive spot -and Alex buckled his hips against Jamie's hand with a moan. 

  
'Are ya sure? I thought you liked to watch me playin'

  
Alex looked down between them, Jamie's dick pressed against his thigh and his fingers working hard and fast to get him satisfied. He freed a shaky breath before gluing his lips on Jamie's; the guitarist slid his other hand inside the underwear and Alex couldn't help but pant on his mouth as he felt thin fingers cupping his ass cheek. 'Fuck me, please' he murmured as their lips gone apart.

 

'I fink I can do that, yes. Go there and see if Matt has any lube at home'  
  
The guitarist slapped his ass before the lad could get rid of him and Alex panted at the rush of light but welcomed pain. 'You can do more of this when I come back' he spoke before pressing their lips quickly and walking towards the room; Jamie stood there with his heart bouncing and his breathing hopelessly fast, both consequences of Alex and his always exciting presence. The lad came back with the bottle and threw it on the dinner's table before motioning for Jamie to get closer; the guitarist took his shirt off and soon he was pleasantly naked. In a step, he pressed Alex's bum against the dark wood of the furniture and kissed him again, his hands caressing his tummy. 'How do you want me to do it, love?' he whispered when Alex leaned back to breath.

 

'Your wish is me order, Cookie'  


'Poor Matt, he's going to burn this bloody table'  


Alex smiled as he felt Jamie's hands on his waistband, pulling the boxers down in a quick move, a satisfied grin on his face. 'Turn around' he murmured. The singer done as ordered and Jamie slapped his ass strongly - his flesh now adorably pink - making the lad moan in lust. 'Oh, you're a dirty one, aren't ya?' the guitarist asked and leaned over his body, his pulsing cock brushing on his pale ass, sending a electric chock all the way up the lad's spine before he nodded. Jamie pinned Alex down with his hands and the singer groaned when his pelvis was trampled against the dark wood.   


'God, Jameh, I need ya'  


Jamie slapped his arse again before rolling the condom - the one that Matt gave them - down his length, opening the lube pot and pouring the clear substance in himself and between Alex's cheeks, the lad shivering at the contact with the cold product. 'Jameh', 'Hm?', 'No need to be gentle wif me, love' he murmured with a mischievous grin. Jamie approached his ear and spanked him one last time before holding his hips still and whispering an 'Yeah' at the same time he administered a thrust. Alex panted when he felt Jamie filling him quite brutally and flexed his fingers against the dark wood, trying to find somewhat to hold, and soon he let out another chocked cry when the guitarist squeezed his arse and moved back and forth, letting out a moan as well. 

  
'Oh, ye feel so good, Al, shit' he murmured while taking a fistful of dark, gelled - already messy - hair and tugging it softly, making the lad arch his back and support his upper body in both elbows, groaning in time with each thrust, his cock throbbing and pleading to be touched - the feeling of being pressed against the table over and over again was satiating, but not everything he wanted. In a particularly deep move, Jamie's cock reached Alex's prostate and the singer couldn't help but groan loudly and carve his nails in his now reddened palm, so hard that it almost cut his skin. 'T-There, Jameh, oh, right there' he begged in a hoarse voice and soon the guitarist fulfilled his wishes with a faster rhythm and a tighter hold on his hair. Jamie made a trail of kisses down the lad's spine before biting his skin, one hand grabbing Alex's ass and the other, on his rebellious coffee hair. He slowed down for a sec and massaged his inner thigh, before speaking:

  
'Alex, eh, just turn around' 

  
  
He nodded and sighed when he felt Jamie sliding out of him for an instant, so he could lay his back on the table. The guitarist stood between his thighs, one arm holding his left leg up; he leaned down to kiss him before filling him once more, swallowing his moan with a hungry tongue. They separated briefly and Alex, with both eyes closed strongly and his face contortioned in pleasure, grabbed the wrist placed on his hips. 'Yes, this way's much better, coz I can see yer face while I bang ye' he spoke with a smirk and Alex answered it with another loud groan and his free hand grabbing the guitarist's neck, pulling him for a wet, desperate, lustful kiss. When Jamie's tip knocked on that sweet spot again, the singer pleaded for more and more and Jamie gave him more and more, pounding on him firmly and rubbing their bare, sweaty chests while pressing their mouths again, the moans escaping from the back of his throat mixing with Alex's ones.

  
As his legs started to tremble and his grip on Jamie's wrist got tighter, Alex leaned back for a second in order to breath. He was feeling so _good_ , so _fulfilled_ and _satisfied_ and yet he kept begging for more cause he knows Jamie will give him everything he's got and what he hasn't got too. Jamie is naturally like tha', always putting the people he loves in front of his own needs. Isn't very healthy but well, it's a part of him.

  
'Fookin hell, Jameh, faster, harder, give me, ah, make me pay for it'  


'You're a nasty lad, aren't ya?' he thrusted inside the vicious inferno that it’s Alex, groaning at how mind-blowing this feels. 'Beg me to make ya come. Beg me to screw ye harder'

  
'Please, Cookeh, _please_. Take me over the edge wif ya' he pleaded between cries, his belly on fire and his body demanding to finish it.

  
Jamie nodded with a whimper and closed the space between with a sloppy kiss, giving a few more thrusts before Alex came between both of them, his high-pitched moan suppressed by Jamie's mouth, and soon the lad finished it as well inside him with a loud curse and a bit on the other's bottom lip. They rode their orgasms together and came down from their high with tied hands, breathing heavily while listening to each other's irregular heartbeat. Jamie - still inside Alex - separated their mouths with a chaste peck before resting his head on the lad's neck and finally pulling it out, stealing a soft cry from the singer while he was enjoying the last moments of his little paradise with eyes closed shut and his mouth hanging slightly agape. When he finally moved was only to bring his hands up and fondle Jamie's pink cheeks. 'Would be too cheesy if I tell ya I'm in love?' he asked while gazing at the guitarist's blue eyes with a serious semblance. 'Aye, if it’s true, nah. If it’s only coz we had amazing, mind-blowing, astonishingly good sex, it would be lame' he whispered with a sincere smile. 'Then I'll say it honestly: I think I'm in love'  


'I could say that, too'

  
'Really?'

  
'Yeah. It surprises me, tho, that I didn't fall in love wif ye before'  


'What a nice shag can't do, huh?' Alex murmured with a soft, warm chuckle and pressed his lips on Jamie's throat, tasting the salty flesh. 

  
'True' the lad giggled.

  
Jamie started to move but Alex wrapped both hands around his back, 'No, stay here' he spoke with a low voice, caressing the other's ribs. 'Al, the lads are coming back soon, we should get clean' he reasoned while combing the wild bangs away from Alex's beautiful eyes. That pair of eyes, oh, they have a thousand tones and colours, and if you look close enough, they'll get you and lock your gaze and make you dive into the mystery that it’s his soul. 

  
'Al, just a second, eh? I'll be right back for ye' he spoke again.  


'Fine' the lad agreed with a pout.  


Jamie kissed him briefly before gently escaping from the entangled limbs and standing straight, not really bothered about his nudity. He slowly walked towards the bathroom - already throwing the condom in the trash - and came back with a damp towel, one that Matt probably doesn't use cause it was buried in the dark corner of his cabinet. When he stepped back on the living room, Alex was sitting on the table with a happy grin; 'What? What's that smile for?'

  
'I'm just happy, leave me to it'  


Jamie started to clean Alex's stomach and then his own, then quickly throwing it on the laundry basket - somewhat the drummer would probably complain about. He approached the singer again and kissed him before throwing his boxers on his lap; 'What is making you smile so much?' he asked again after the lad giggled on their kiss; 'You, actually. I really like ye, Jameh'

  
'Oh, thank you Alex. I like ye as well'

  
'Nice' he whispered before getting up and putting his underwear on, watching while the other was doing the same. 'Alright, I need to ask somewhat'. Jamie nodded while pulling his jeans up his thighs and zipping it again, 'Go ahead'. Alex got a step closer and held his hand tenderly with a hesitant look on his pretty face, 'Do you fink this is going somewhere?' he motioned for both of them with his free hand. 'Yeah, love'

  
'Good, coz I don't like getting heartbroken' he smiled. Jamie pulled him against his own body and done the same, 'Me neither' 

  
Alex was dressing his pants when they heard a knock on the door; Jamie quickly threw his tee on and rushed to open it, being greeted by the two smiley lads outside. 'Hello, Cookeh!' the drummer shouted and passed by him when his eyes found a still shirtless Alex. 'Hello, Turner! I see we arrived just in time' he blinked at Nick, who was occupied patting the guitarist's back. 'Yeah' the singer spoke honestly while buttoning his shirt. He walked to the _very useful_ table and chose a cigarette from the pack, lighting it up and taking a fag. He released it before giving it to Jamie with a smile, 'Oh, I presume things gone well' the bassist said with a satisfied smirk, his eyebrows furrowed in surprise at the small gesture between them. 'Wot? We can't even share a smoke?' Jamie asked ironically while sitting down right next to Alex on the couch, resting his hand over his shoulders. 

  
'A post-coital cigarette, aye? Things gone **really** well' Matt said to Nick and they stared dumbly at each other, like ignoring the other lads.

  
'Can you two stop, please? I feel used' Alex stated with a fake frown, blowing the smoke and placing the cigarette between Jamie's lips, his hand falling to the other's knee right after it. The pair of friends smiled even more wide, 'Oh mate we're the new cupids, come on' Matt spoke while high-fiving Nick before sitting down next to both. 

  
'How it was?'

  
'For fuck's sake, Matt, I'm not going to describe our shag to ya' Alex spoke in anger, taking the last puff of the cigarette and smashing the stub on the ashier. 'Please, just a small comment on it. We planned this all evening, we deserve it'. The pair stood in complete silence until the drummer got angry. 

  
'Fine! Where did you do it? At least this I have the right to know coz is my house. Did you use me bed?'

  
'No'

  
'The couch?'

  
'Nope'

  
'Where in the heavens, then?'

  
Jamie pointed at the dinner table with his head while caressing Alex's arm. Matt looked at the furniture and back at them. 'Where?' he asked in disbelief before Nick burst into laughter. 'Mal found out' Alex murmured with a chuckle at Jamie, who was swallowing the giggles with a happy grin. 'No, please tell me you didn't'. The bassist kept giggling while he spoke: 'Oh Helders I think you'll need to go shopping tomorrow'. 'On the bloody table? For God's sake, it’s not even comfortable!' he blurted out, his face red. Jamie turned to face his lover, 'Was it uncomfortable, love? For me it was very nice' he asked with a peck on his cheeks. 'No, not uncomfortable at all. Very, very comfortable. Oh yeah. I bet me back its marked, though'

  
  
'You two are nasty' 

  
'Eh, you have no idea' Jamie spoke with hundreds of ideas on his mind. He looked at Alex and the lad smiled, like he could decipher whatever the guitarist was thinking.

  
'But we'll need some more nights to assure this. Am I right, Cookeh?'

  
'Definitely, Alexander'

 


End file.
